Corazón Valiente
by damelifrost
Summary: Jazmine ha decidido casarse, con él amor de su vida, lo qué no sabe es qué Minerva Death Sadness, está deseosa de venganza y talvez le haga cambiar sus planes. SECUELA de "una chica diferente" Gracias TheMisteryGirl245 por su aparición e ideas para esté fic y gracias por su OC de Nathan, bueno espero qué les guste y la lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, espero qué les guste está pequeña secuela del fic **"Una chica diferente"** y qué me acompañen en está nueva idea y me dejen sus reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **DreamWords y William Joyce.**

Ok me despido, gracias a **The Mistery Girl** por su aparición, en esté fic.

**Dam Frost.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nueva Amenaza**

Después de estar unos meses en la casa de sus abuelos, Jazmine decidió qué era tiempo de regresar, por fin había tomado una decisión y esperaba qué aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

- Abuelos he decidido regresar con mi padre les agradezco qué me hayan dado su amor y protección,- Dijo a los abuelos.

- Mi amor, serás bienvenida siempre qué lo desees, tus hermanos y tú son nuestra única familia, nos sentiremos solos sín ti. pero entendemos que quieras disfrutar a tu padre.- Dijo su abuela Eliza.

- Sí mi niña querida, ya sabes qué siempre estaremos aquí para ti, no sabes lo mucho qué nos pesa no haber apoyado a tú madre, si lo hubieramos hecho seguiria aqui entre nosotros, fuimos tan egoistas.- Dijo su abuelo, con tristeza.

- Abuelo eso ya pasó, y ella los ha perdonado, asi que ustedes deben perdonarse a ustedes mismos, yo espero qué papá conozca alguien con quién sea feliz, No es bueno qué esté sólo, uno siempre necesita un compañero y el aun es joven, puede tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, yo se que mi madre asi lo quiere - Al decir eso recordó a Jack y se sintió muy culpable por dejarlo sólo, eso era algo triste, pero sabía qué lo de ellos era un imposible, era mejor ser realista, Jack era lindo, pero Edward le había ganado él corazón con su apoyo y amor, siempre se entregó a ella por completo, sólo qué ella no lo había valorado.

Al día siguiente tomo él avión qué la llevaría a su hogar, ya había decidido, qué no podía estar lejos de Edward, lo extrañaba, y no quería qué él se fijará en Sarah, sabía qué era una chica muy linda y aparte de eso estaba atraida por él, lo noto en la forma qué lo miraba cuándo charlában en su fiesta, en ese momento él refrescante beso de Jack la habían anestesiado él corazón y no sintió la mordida de celos qué al analizarlo había sentido, pero él la amaba a ella, y eso era lo importante ¿O no? Esperaba qué no fuera demasiado tarde para eso.

Le preocupaba la reacción de Jack, pero sabía qué lo entendería y aunque podía decidir no decirle, sabía qué no era lo correcto, además esperaba qué Edward y ella se casaran pronto, y también esperaba qué Jack no se molestarse demasiado, ya qué por supuesto los invitaría y a Misty, se moría por contarle su decisión.

OoO

"Tontos Guardianes, cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Pitch, pero lo pagarán, muy caro, ya nos habían separado en la edad oscura cuándo él hombre de la Luna los eligió, pero ahora qué teníamos una segunda oportunidad, y tuvo qué ser él entrometido de Jack Frost, y esa estúpida Hada The Mistery Girl y esa humana, pero yo te vengare amor Mio, les haré llorar lágrimas de sangre. Jajajaaaaa" - Pensaba la extraña mujer, de piel grisacea y ojos rojos con un vestido tipo victoriano y macabramente hermosa.

**OoO**

Ok, espero sus comentarios de está pequeña secuela de Jazmine y Jack, pensaba hacer unos one-shot pero decidí hacerlo así. Dejen reviews por favor.

**Dam Frost.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero qué les guste él capítulo, se qué fue triste qué la protagonista no se quedará con ninguno, pero bueno aquí él fic, y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias ni den por hecha la trama, por que nada esta escrito, ya sin más, espero les guste y comenten para bien o mal.

Gracias a **Mistery Girl** por su **aparición** en este fic, su **OC** de **Nathan** y sus ideas.

**Capítulo 2**

**Minerva Death Sadness**

Ya había llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad y tomo un taxi para llegar a su casa, sabia que nadie la esperaba, y seria una sorpresa para sus hermanos y padre, esa idea y saber que pronto estaria con el amor de su vida la tenia flotando entre nubes, no podia imaginar que su destino era bastante caprichoso y que una nueva amenaza se acercaba, sin ella poder hacer nada para evitarlo, llegó feliz a su casa, gritando de alegría.

- ¡Hola! Familia ya estoy aquí, los extrañe, ¿No hay un abrazo para mí?- Preguntó la chica abriendo los brazos.

Los niños al oír la voz corrieron hacia ella, y la abrazaron con fuerza gritando alegremente, mientras su padre miraba la escena conmovido.

- ¡Hija! Qué alegría qué regresaste, no te esperabamos, de lo contrario hubiera hecho una gran bienvenida, ¿Quieres comer algo? - Preguntó emocionado.

- Oh, no, estoy muy bien, sólo descansare un poco eh iré a ver a Edward, me urge hablar con él, también quiero ver a Misty, tengo muchas cosas qué contarle- Dijo feliz y con ojos brillantes.

- Misty a estado visitando a los niños, y ellos están encantados con ella, me la saludas por favor - Dijo su padre.

- Claro papá, yo le digo, solo me cambió y voy a verla, niños pueden mandarle un mensaje para qué me espere en la Parque, por favor, así cuándo llegué no esperare mucho,- Les dijo.

- ¡Sii! Ahora volvemos- y salieron corriendo, ya sabían como hablarle y estaban encantados.

**OoO**

Al llegar al parque ya estaba ahí Misty con Nathan muy contentos los dos, desde qué se conocieron se habían vuelto inseparables.

- ¡Hey! Aquí estoy, ¡Jazz qué alegría verte! - Y volo hacia ella, feliz mientras Nathan las miraba sonriente, al verlas brincar y abrazarse y mirarse, felices por reencontrarse.

- Misty, qué alegría, tengo tantas cosas qué contarte, estoy tan emocionada,- Decía y la abrazaba, hasta qué se percato de la presencia de Nathan, qué las miraba, entre risitas disimuladas, se paro en seco, pués vio hacia las personas qué estaban en él parque, qué la miraban con extrañeza, y se reían entre si, murmurando, enrojecio por completo y se acercó a una banca, sentándose de golpe.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jazz? ¿Porque te pusiste triste? ¿Ocurre algo malo? - Preguntó extrañada, la joven Hada.

- ¿Podríamos ir a otro lugar? La gente me ve como si estuviera loca, digo tengo casi 17 años y no estoy para amigos imaginarios,- le dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Ahh! Ya entiendo, disculpa, ¿Qué te parece si Nathan se va y nos quedamos solas? - Dijo haciendo señas a Nathan.

- E..e..ste si yo me voy - Dijo no muy convencido.

- Bueno si él quiere, de hecho estoy esperando a Edward, quedo de - Contestó,

- Mira, yo me voy a volar por ahí, y cuándo llegué Edward me voy con mí chica, ¿Te parece? - Preguntó él chico.

- Si claro, como quieras.- contestó la joven.

- ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! - Dijo una voz.

Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz, y Edward qué iba llegando corrió hacia Jazmine, y la abrazo protector.

- Qué conmovedora escena, "él amor verdadero", la única fuerza qué hace arriesgar nuestras vidas - Dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? Preguntó Nathan a la mujer.

- Ok, creo qué es de mala educación no presentarme, soy Minerva Death Sadness.- Dijo en una reverencia. Con un vestido negro, tipo victoriano, su palida piel hacia contraste, y sus ojos rojos cargados de muerte y tristeza, producía una sensación de vacío. Su cabello Negro ondulaba al viento.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó The Mistery Girl.

- ¿Qué quiero? ¡Venganza! - Dijo furiosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estas loca! - Dijo Nathan.

- ¿Loca? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Muchachito estúpido! - Dijo furiosa y lanzó hacia él un rayo Negro qué salía de su Baculo, dorado con una piedra negra, fijamente tallado.

Nathan salto hacia atrás y lanzó un ataque de hojas de otoño, hacia ella, y Misty lanzó luces doradas hacia ella.

- Tontos, no pueden hacer nada, llenare de odio y oscuridad este mundo, todos sentirán tanta tristeza qué se terminarán matando, no podrán hacer nada estúpidos, y los Guardianes desaparecerán, y díganle a Jack Frost qué me vengare de él y de ustedes también estúpidos humanos - Y se fue entre un denso humo negro.

- Tenemos qué avisar a los Guardianes, Jazz me tengo qué ir, mañana nos vemos, tengo qué ver a Norte - Dijo Misty.

- Si, y por favor no dejes de avisarme, lamento qué no los pueda ayudar está vez.- Dijo Jazz.

- Si Jazz, yo te mantendré al tanto, no te preocupes - y se fue velozmente, mientras Nathan desaparecía entre hojas doradas.

- Estoy preocupada Edward, se avecina una época oscura y temo qué sera difícil vencerla - Dijo Jazz abrazando a Edward.

- No te preocupes, recuerda, debes creer - Dijo Edward, fingiendo calma, él también tenía un mal presentimiento, esa extraña mujer, le provocaba un desasosiego en él corazón, que no entendia.

**OoO**

Hasta aqui, este capítulo, por favor comenten para bien o para mal, porque son mis alimentos los reviews, insisto nada está escrito en este secuela, y bueno si alguien quiere aportar algo yo con gusto lo íntegro a la trama qué tengo pensada. **TheMisteryGirl245** espero qué te guste cómo voy desarrollando tú idea. ahora si me voy.

**Dam Frost**


End file.
